Daughter of Poseidon
by Phoenix0in0the0dark
Summary: Tessa Gray leads an ordinary life, but soon finds out that she is a little more than human. She finds out that her best friend had hooves, she has a half brother that has saved the world (and is NOT unimpressive, Piper ;)), and she has a shockingly specific Greek heritage. Highschool AU Don't know if it will be a story, or a series of one-shots with her life at camp.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Beginnings

Tessa POV

I walked down the halls of her new high school. My eyes were glued to the map they had given all of the freshmen in an effort to find my way around the massive labyrinth of school. I was new here, to this area. I had lived a number of states over in Kansas before my mom and I had moved to New York. So, this display of being utterly clueless as to where I was kind of acted as a reflection of my entire life lately.

"Ah, here it is, Biology Honors, room 1660." I looked from the map, to my schedule, to the room number on the side of the old, wooden door. Satisfied that I knew how to get through my new schedule, I turned around, still staring at the map to find my way to first period Spanish II Honors.

I found myself stumbling back a few seconds later after colliding with another person. Looking up, I found a boy staring back at me. He was probably about my age, maybe a little older judging by the wisp of beard on his chin. He had curly hair and a cap on.

"Sorry! Sorry, let me help you." His eyes were wide and forest green as he fumbled around picking up my scattered papers and handing them to me.

"No, it's okay, really, I'm fine. Thanks for your help." Once I had the mountain of materials resting precariously in my arms, I looked at him again. He smiled sheepishly at me. I smiled back at him.

"I'm Quinton, by the way, but you can call me Quin."

"Teresa, but call me Tessa. I would shake your hand, but…" I gestured to the mound in my arms. Quin laughed.

"No problem, Tess. Can I walk you to your class?" I nodded yes and led the way to Spanish, quite liking my new nickname.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Time skip: Three months later**

Worst day ever. Six different assessment, placement, or surprise tests and I was just getting to lunch. Huffing and cursing my teachers under my breath I plopped down at my table. Quin nudged me with his elbow.

"You good Tess?" he asked. Clary, my best friend aside from Quin, leaned forward across the table waiting for my answer.

"I'm fine, just…I don't know, frustrated." Quin and Clary nodded understandingly. I was dyslexic and had ADHD, so having Spanish and English in consecutive order gave me a headache in general. It was even worse on test days.

"School is evil," I whimpered, sinking down into my crossed arms resting on the table.

"You'll get through it, you always do. You're a genius, remember?" reassured Marcus from my right side. Marcus kept telling me that I was smarter than everyone else in the room put together because of my test scores. Really, I was just extremely good at guessing, some answers just made more sense than others did. I didn't have the heart to tell him this though, seeing as he had such a difficult time in school. He had the heaviest case of ADHD I had ever seen or heard about, mine was challenging, but his made it utterly impossible to focus on anything. He tried though, for his friends and family, he tried.

"Thanks Marcus," I mumbled, still not lifting my face from my arms. Quin chuckled at my antics. Despite the darkness against my eyes from my heavy sweater, I could feel when he reached over me to get to my lunch. I jerked my arm out and caught his wrist in seconds.

"You know better than to try to steal my food." I glared at him playfully. It was true though, everyone knew that books, music, and food were the most important materialistic things in my life.

"Sorry, Tess," he winked at me, not looking sorry at all. In fact, it looked like he had just gotten away with something. I narrowed my eyes at him, not believing for a second that he had just given up on pulling something off. My eyes widened as I realized I caught sight of three other hands reaching for my blue Sour Patch Kids. I whirled and snatched them off the table before my three friends could reach them. I moved fast out of desperation to preserve my favorite candy for myself.

"Mine," I said pretending to be menacing and angry. Clary laughed.

"Sharing is caring," Marcus pointed out. I laughed.

` "Don't care; don't share," I countered.

"Quick, Angel," said Quin using Clary's nickname, "do Bambi eyes."

"No, Clary, don't you dare use Bambi eyes on me," I demanded. It was no use, Clary turned her pleading green eyes on me and I crumbled.

"Stupid peer pressure," I grumbled handing out pieces to my friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Time skip: After school**

I walked home with Quin, since my house was on the way to his apartment, and went upstairs to see my mom. My mom, Diana Gray, is amazing, just so you know. She has dirty blonde hair, whereas mine was very dark brown, almost black, and gray eyes, where mine are grayish-green, depending on my mood. She was so sweet and caring, despite being practically disowned by her family and losing her husband, with me as a daughter.

I ran upstairs to find her, but found the entire house empty. Frowning, I checked again, looking everywhere and yelling out for her. I was getting unsettled, now. Taking out my phone, I dialed her number and held it to my ear waiting for her to pick up and tell me she was out shopping and forgot to leave a note.

I was only half surprised when I got her voicemail. I had a bad feeling about this; my gut was telling me something was wrong. So, in times of need, I turned to the same person. I dialed his number and held up my phone again.

"The fabulous Quin Coleman is speaking, how may I help you?"

"Quin."

"Ah, Tess, how are you?"

"Quin, listen, my mom's missing, I can't find her, but—" I cut myself off as I found something crumpled on the ground.

"Tessa? Tessa, what is it, what's happening?" I knew Quin was serious because, since I had met him, he never said Tessa, only Tess.

"It-It's a note, from my mom," I stuttered out as I smoothed it out.

"Okay, Tess, breathe for me, what does it say?"

 _Tessa,_

 _Call Quin and tell him that it found us, they found us. Run to camp, I'll be fine, your father prepared for this, I'll see you in a few months. Go to camp, train, and prepare._

I relayed the information back to Quin over the phone in a shaking voice.

"Tess, stay where you are and don't move, I'm coming over. Stay there."

"Quin, hurry," I pleaded.

"Of course."

Less than five minutes later, Quin threw open the door, not bothering to knock, and rushed inside awkwardly to find me slumped against the back of the couch note and phone still in hand.

Despite his leg muscle deficiency, which gave him an awkward gait, he was deceptively strong. I felt him pull me up, supporting most of my weight with his arm slung around my waist, before I blacked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Time skip**

I woke up being jostled around by the uneven rhythm of Quin's car tearing down unfamiliar streets. I groaned, still not completely aware of everything that was going on around me.

"Quin, what's happening?" I asked frantically. I didn't know where we were and I didn't like that.

"Calm down, Tess, we're going to a safe place."

"What? Where? What's going to happen to my mom?" He glanced at me briefly, before returning his attention to the road.

"Geez, Tess, one question at a time."

"What's going to happen to my mom?"

"She's going to be fine, she's safe."

"Where is she?" I pried.

"Somewhere safe, she'll come back, but, until then, you're going to camp," he said finally. His explanation didn't really answer my questions, but he had that look on his face that was a sure sign he wasn't going to budge. I huffed and sat up straight in the passenger side seat. We were driving alongside a forest, nowhere I've ever seen, and it was getting dark out.

Soon, the storm that had been predicted this morning rolled in. Lightning was forking across the sky, thunder crashing, and rain pouring down on our car, blurring the windshield.

Suddenly, Quin jerked the wheel and pulled the car off the road. After parking it in the dirt, he opened his door with a creak and stepped out. Puzzled, I stared at him until he stuck his head through his open window and beckoned to me. Hastily, I fumbled with the seatbelt before managing to unbuckle it and climb out.

Quin turned to me, a goofy grin on his face despite the storm and gestured to the dark line of trees behind him, spreading his arms wide.

"Welcome to camp." I frowned in confusion.

"What camp?"

"Camp Half-Blood, of course," he amended as if I should have known that.

"Of course," I retorted sarcastically. I was cold, soaked to the bone, terrified, and Quin was break dancing on my last nerve.

"Quin, I am giving you five seconds to explain before I take your car, drive home, and leave you here." Quin's grin faded as his eyes locked onto something behind me.

"That five seconds deadline might have to be extended a smidge," he said, pointing to something over my shoulder. Frowning once more, I turned to see these… _things_ coming closer. In the heavy rain I could only make out the blurry line of their figures. I saw something glinting in the weak light even as the sun sank. As they loped closer with uneven steps I could make out details that were utterly…wrong. I was hallucinating, obviously, that was the only explanation.

The creatures were paler than milk red ruby red eyes and dagger-like fangs. They sprinted towards us at unlikely speeds on their…legs? Their left legs were dark brown and shaggy, like a donkey's leg, complete with clip-clopping hooves. The right legs were metal, though shaped like a human leg, was that gold? No, bronze, they look bronze.

Suddenly, something in my brain clicked and their name sprang to my lips, but it was Quin who said it aloud.

" _Empousai_ ," he hissed, "well, crap." He turned to me again, looking agitated, almost afraid.

"Tess, no time to explain, run to that pine tree, up on the hill there, see it? Run to it. Right now, Tess, right now." I had never seen Quin so serious, but, I knew that I wouldn't, and couldn't, leave my best friend out here with three _empousai_.

"Sorry, Quin, not negotiable, I'm not leaving you." Quin turned to me to argue, but the monsters reached us. With reflexes I didn't know I had, I whirled on my toes and slammed my heel into the side of the closest _empousai_ sending it spinning back to the ground. Twisting to face the others, I noticed that Quin was kicking out on them with more strength than was available with his leg condition.

Deciding I had more pressing matters, I faced the other _empousai_.

"Half-blood," she snarled at me like it was the worst insult she could muster. "You lot are all revolting monsters," she hissed.

I stared at her.

"Really? Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She roared at me, baring her fangs and lunged for me. I ducked and stuck my leg out, tripping her so she fell to the ground. I drew back a hand to punch her, but I didn't want my hand anywhere near her mouth.

She lifted her hands to scratch me, so I jerked back and spun again, this time slamming my elbow into her throat. She fell back to the soggy grass again. My body screamed at me to sink down to the ground myself and move as little as possible, but something at the edge of my vision spurred me into a sprint.

Quin was a few yards away from me, cornered by the other two _empousai_ , and he was losing. I watched as one caught him on the back of the head with their fist and he swayed on his feet.

"No!" the hoarse shout was torn from my throat and I flung myself in front of him as if to bodily protect him from the monsters. I was exhausted, but I stood my ground.

"Help!" I shrieked, I was losing energy quickly and I knew I couldn't fend off these monsters that weren't even supposed to be real. For a moment, I wondered if I was hallucinating. That changed when a fang dragged down my arm, splitting the skin. I hissed in pain and my vision turned blurry around the edges.

I began to collapse as I saw five other figures clad in bronze armor come running down the hill towards us. Three engaged with the monsters and forced them to retreat away from us. Two others approached Quin and hefted all six foot of him up, an arm around each of the strangers, and led him away from the battle.

One figure had swiped their sword through an _empousa's_ midsection with skill after dodging a flurry of slashes. She vaporized into dust with a screech and the person turned to me. I felt weak; I could feel my blood draining out onto the grass from my arm. I felt myself being lifted up by two strong on arms.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was a pair of concerned sea-green eyes looking down at me.

 **Hey, guys, this is a new idea. I am literally in love with the idea of Percy having a younger sister to protect, so I decided to give him one. A lot of the characters I have made up including Tessa are either names from other books, (Marcus, Diana, Tessa, Clary) or names of people I know (Quin). I hope to continue this, but I don't know if it's going to be a story, or a series of unrelated oneshots about Tessa's experiences at camp. This is after the HoO series. I LOVE REVIEWS! (Yes, I am begging)**

 **-Phoenix**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tessa POV

I woke to what sounded like a clip-clopping sound next to my bed. Wait, bed? Yeah, I was in a bed, I could feel the pillow beneath my head and the cool sheets covering me. I had yet to open my eyes, and when I finally did pry them open, the flash of bright white lights had me squeezing them shut immediately with a pained groan. I heard a chuckle somewhere off to my left. I knew that chuckle.

"Quin?" I groaned again.

"Hey, Tess," came his voice, closer now.

Cautiously, I slit my eyes, slowly widening them against the harsh light flooding the room. I became aware of the throbbing in the base of my skull. Carefully, I tilted my head so that Quin was in my line of sight. He looked the same as always, curly hair, spring grass green eyes, one of his ridiculous vegetarian shirts that this time read: **If vegetarians eat vegetables, what do humanitarians eat?** He was grinning that lopsided grin at me that usually preceded him stealing my candy.

"Do I want to know what happened?" I asked him, slowly sitting up and clutching my head.

"No, not really," he replied.

"Tell me anyways," I demanded weakly.

"Okay, I've been memorizing this speech for the last three hours so don't interrupt." I nodded slowly, cautious of inducing more pain in my head.

"So," he started, "do you remember last month when I made you help me do that Greek mythology project for my Exploring World Cultures class?" I nodded. "Well, that wasn't technically a project for school; I was trying to get you comfortable with the concepts of Greek mythology. I'm assuming you recognized the _empousai_?" I nodded yet again, unsure of where this was going.

"Well, it's all real. The Greek gods are real and alive today. The monsters are, too, and, maybe more importantly in this case, so are the heroes." My mouth dropped open. I realize most people would find this hard to believe, but Quin would never lie to me. I had only known him a handful of months, but I knew that with deep-seated certainty.

"Wait," I started, trying to fathom my stars of thoughts into constellations, "so, wait…so, heroes like Hercules and Jason and Perseus are real? They lived?" Quin shot me a wry smile.

"Depends on which Perseus and Jason you mean. But, yes, they lived." I frowned in confusion at that first sentence, but brushed it off.

"So, things like Poseidon and the Minotaur…" suddenly, a thought struck me, "the _empousai_ , why did they come after us?" Quin shrugged.

"I'm guessing it's because you were near, they could smell you, and decided that they wanted to eat you." I snorted.

"Come on, Quin, be serious."

"I am serious," he replied completely dead-pan.

"Awesome, so I was almost lunch for myths?" I didn't want to accept it, even if I kind of already had.

"Anything else I should know?" I asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, right now, we're in a camp."

"Camp Half-Blood, right? You mentioned it before."

"Right, can you guess why it's called that?" He asked me slowly, like I was five. I huffed and answered, not really understanding how this had anything to do with me.

"Well, I guess because the heroes-the demigods-were called half bloods sometimes, and they go here so they are safe, I'm assuming. But, what does this have to do wit—" I cut myself off as a thought surfaced.

"You're not serious." He continued to stare at me. My eyes went wide, my hand covered my mouth.

"You're serious." He looked at me with sad eyes.

"Completely, Tess."

"Wait, my mom's letter said that my father prepared for this. Who's my father?" Quin's brow furrowed.

"That's the tricky part,"

" _That's_ the tricky part?" I interrupted incredulously. At his look of annoyance, I mumbled an apology and a 'go on'.

"Yes, anyways, there are many different major and minor gods that could be your father, but, the thing is, you have many possible attributes from several different gods, goddesses, too. Usually, looks are a dead giveaway, but you are a mix with that as well. I have no idea which one is yours." He shrugged at me.

"Right, of course." I was getting dizzy from the onslaught of information. Quin noticed this and gave me Concerned Look #8. I was used to getting many different looks from him, he had so many, and apparently, I gave him numerous occasions to use them. He approached me from his position leaning against the wall.

"Come on, let's go on a walk, I'll show you around the camp, you can meet some fellow demigods." I felt sick to my stomach, but nodded anyways and accepted his hand. He pulled me up off the bed and led me out the door of the cabin, the infirmary, he called it, that we were in. We walked around the camp and I saw the nymphs playing volleyball in the sand pit, (sure why not?) satyrs chasing dryads before they turned into various shrubbery, (naturally) campers scaling a climbing wall complete with lava pouring down it, (a little unsafe) and even more beings learning underwater basket weaving (because a normal camp does that). I kept up a sarcastic commentary in my head. I felt like I was watching a movie.

I had seen many demigods cross our path and Quin introduced me to them. The majority were nice.

Piper was a nice daughter of Aphrodite who had been kind enough to offer her experiences at camp. Hopefully, mine wasn't as hectic and confusing, but I had never had decent luck so I wasn't going to hold my breath.

I met Leo, who was a humorous son of Hephaestus who was good with…well, everything that has to do with fire and building. I liked him; he made me laugh.

I met the Stoll brothers, sons of Hermes. I pointed out that it was ironic that two sons of Hermes had the last name Stoll, but they didn't get it. Quin warned me away from accepting gifts from them, though he wouldn't say why. Judging by the scowl on his face, I would hazard a guess that it had something to do with personal experience.

The only person I met that I didn't particularly like was Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite. I had always thought that Aphrodite and Hades were two gods that got a bad rep. Hades was unfortunate enough to get the Underworld when dividing up the world and Aphrodite was stereotyped as shallow and self obsessed. Piper wasn't like that, I could tell, but, Drew sure was.

I saw two figures at the edge of the lake talking. One was tall, muscular, well they both were, but he had an easygoing vibe with the obligatory orange CHB shirt on and dark, wind-swept hair. The other was slightly shorter and all shadows; dark hair, dark clothes, and, though they were too far for me to see, I was guessing he had dark eyes. Quin stopped me beside me and raised his hands, cupping his mouth.

"Perce! Hey, Percy! Come here for a second." The tall one jogged over. As he came closer, I could see that he had sea-green eyes that seemed familiar and a lopsided smile that I was sure got him labeled troublemaker in school.

"Hey, Quin, what's up?"

"Percy, this is our newest camper," he shifted to a mocking, formal voice as if introducing a countess, "Teresa Eden Gray." I elbowed him, grinning; this was the Quin I knew and loved.

"Just Tessa is fine," I said, addressing Percy, "nice to meet you." Percy finally met my eyes and his gaze turned puzzled.

"Percy Jackson." He introduced himself, we shook hands. "I'm sorry, but, have we met before?" He asked me, sounding hesitant.

"You think I look familiar, too, don't you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Something about you seems like…" he trailed off, at a loss for words.

"…like we know each other." I finished for him, "or should know each other." I amended my earlier statement. He nodded again.

"Well," Quin caught my attention, "I was just going to introduce her to Chiron and Mr. D." Percy and Quin grimaced at the last name. I looked between them, confused. Percy turned around to face the person he had been talking to earlier. He waved him over and the person walked over. As Quin and Percy continued to converse, I kept my eyes fixed on the teenager approaching us. Never once did he look my way. He walked up to Percy and started to say something, but Percy cut him off.

"We'll talk about that later, right now, I want you to meet someone." Percy took him by the shoulders and turned him to face me. I swallowed, not sure if I could say anything.

"I'm Tessa," I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake.

"Nico," he replied, shaking my hand.

"Alright, now everyone knows everyone. Onward we shall march!" announced Percy. Nico and I both shook our heads and sighed at him at the same time. The thought was mutual; _Oh, Percy, you dork_. I looked sideways at Nico, and offered a small smile. His eyes flicked up to mine and he gave me an even smaller smile. I tried hard not to beam back at him like a total idiot.

Percy and Quin had pulled ahead and were talking side by side leaving me to trail behind them next to Nico. We walked in silence; his eyes fixed ahead, and mine darting to take in as much as I could. I stopped abruptly when my eyes caught a sign post and my jaw dropped. Nico was the only one who noticed and he stopped with me.

"Guys, wait up!" He called ahead to Percy and Quin and they came back, everyone staring at me. Percy's eyebrows scrunched in confusion and Quin came around to stand in front of me. Slowly, I raised my eyes up to meet his.

"Quinton Gideon Coleman," I started, using his full name to underline the severity of his crime, "there are horse and _pegasus_ stables here and you didn't tell me?!" I was appalled; he knew I absolutely adored horses and had always loved the idea of Pegasus. He smiled sheepishly at me.

"I wanted them to be a surprise, Tess." I gaped at him.

"Can I see them?" I pleaded in a small voice. He nodded, grinning brightly.

"But, not alone, Tess." I looked at him confused.

"Well, I won't be alone, you're coming, right?" He shook his head.

"Quin and I are going to get some stud one so you can meet our activities director, Chiron." My eyes widened again.

"The centaur?" I asked in a small voice, not believing my luck. Percy nodded. My jaw dropped.

"You still need to take someone with you to the stables," Quin pointed out. I spun around to face Nico, doing my best imitation of Clary's Bambi eyes.

"No." He said once he figured out my plan.

"Please?" I begged him, clasping my hands together.

"No…"

"Please, please, please?" He took one look in my eyes and crumbled.

"Fine," he relented. I squealed and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the stables.

"How…?" I heard Percy question behind us.

"Not his fault, she used Bambi eyes, he was a goner from the start," replied Quin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Time skip: in the stables**

I dragged Nico around for half an hour taking in all of the animals; they were beautiful creatures, until one caught my eye.

It was a pegasus in the corner stall with the most beautiful light brown coat and eyes. She had a white star in the center of her forehead and soft, furling wings a shade darker than her coat. I breathed out' she was absolutely gorgeous.

"She's beautiful," I breathed, half to myself.

"Her name is Chestnut," said Nico beside me, almost whispered it, like I had. I hadn't even noticed that I was still holding his hand, but I let it go now, immediately missing it. I walked towards Chestnut, and rested my palm on her neck, my other hand stroking her mane. She nickered gently and I knew what she was saying.

" _Hi."_ The word whispered across my mind and I could have sworn I hadn't thought it myself but brushed it off telling myself it was my overactive imagination.

I spent another 15 minutes with Chestnut, nicknaming her Ches. I chuckled to myself. Ches and Tess, Quin would love that. After a while, Nico started to get shifty and I turned my attention to him, pulled out of a trance.

"Oh, right, sorry." I apologized. We headed up to the Big House, as Nico introduced it to look for Quin and Percy.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Time skip: in Big House, met Chiron**

We sat in the Big House thinking about who my godly parent could be. I had met Chiron already, and I could see how he had definitely been around for a long time. He reminded me of a professor that had been teaching for years, loving all of his students, watching them thrive and watching them fall. Quin was thinking aloud to me, Percy, Nico (who had opted to stay), Chiron, and Travis and Connor Stoll (since they were the head counselors of the Hermes cabin where I would stay until we figured it out).

It felt weird to be spoken about without saying anything, but Quin knew me well.

"She's smart, (I blushed at this) pretty, (blushed harder) kind, (I was tomato red by now) she loves horses, she's got a temper, and she loves music."

"Do you have any music abilities?" Chiron asked me gently.

"No, not rea—" I started, but Quin cut me off.

"She can sing, and she plays piano, too."

"Quin!" I exclaimed, exasperated. I had never told anyone that I sang, he was the only one who knew and I was going to keep it that way. He gave me a half apologetic shrug. I groaned and buried my head in my arms for a second. Everyone was looking at me, assessing my appearance, I could tell.

"The hair is throwing me off," stated Travis.

"Thanks?" I mumbled. I looked to Chiron who began to speak.

"It is possible that she has the blood of multiple gods or blessings from multiple gods. I am almost sure that it is a mix of both. I have never seen this much godly influence on a human." He said. Everyone was openly staring now.

"I shall Iris message the Olympian gods…this is puzzling. I will ask them to claim you at the campfire tonight." Chiron cantered away, leaving me more confused than ever. Percy gave me a reassuring smile and Quin bumped my shoulder with his. Nico looked lost and thought and the Stoll brothers were whispering conspiratorially. I sighed, wanting to get this campfire over with.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Time skip: to campfire**

Dinner was surprising to me. I thought that offering up the best part of your meal to a fire was a little too symbolic for my taste, but Percy explained to me that the gods could literally smell the smoke and that it was part symbolic, part just plain respect. I sent a silent prayer to whoever my dad may be to help me through this weird spot in my life and that he had better keep his promise about keeping my mom safe.

I sat down at the Hermes table and Quin sat with me. I was silent; I didn't really feel like conversation. The rush of adrenaline from learning everything I could about camp was wearing off and now, I just missed home. I missed Clary and Marcus and having my biggest problem being about Spanish class. Quin didn't press me, but, he sat closer to me than normal as if reassuring me that he was still here and wasn't going to leave anytime. Thank the gods for Quin Coleman. I finished quickly, not eating all of my chicken, even though it did look delicious.

The campfire cheered me up a bit, singing songs with little Greek twists on them made me laugh and smile. Music never let me down. Thank Apollo for music.

As much as I had to thank the gods for, I couldn't help but feel a little bitter that no one had even mentioned anything about this to me. It took my life being threatened by mythical monsters for someone to say; "Oh, by the way, something you should know, you're a demigod." I'm not gonna lie, most of the people here are great. I felt comfortable with Quin, Chiron, Percy, Piper, and even Nico. Most people would be shocked by that, but, if the guy would let me drag him all around the pegasus stables without complaining, how bad could he be?

The campers got quiet and I looked around to notice most of them were staring at me and whispering to the people around them. I don't think they were malicious, I was used to this. I was the new girl…again.

Chiron stamped his hoof and we all directed our attention to him.

"As you have all, no doubt, noticed, we have a new camper in our midst." He gestured for me to stand up, I did.

"This is Tessa Gray." I gave a wave when Quin encouraged me to do so.

"Usually we would wait for her parent to claim her as you are all familiar with, but, in her case, there is a slight wrinkle." I narrowed my eyes at Chiron; I had been told of no such thing.

"She has a godly parent, yes, but, she also has the blood of other gods and blessing from them to boot. So, it is with great honor and respect that we welcome the Olympian Council." My eyes widened, as did most of the campers'. More than one god? Oh, gods. My stomach fluttered with nerves and I had to grab on to Quin's shoulder to stay upright.

Soon, a series of different colored flashes filled the room and standing in the source were gods.

I didn't recognize them all, but I could guess at their identities. Ares was the most obvious with all his armor and red, and his scowl, actually. I recognized the Big Three, Hera, Aphrodite (gag), Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Demeter, Dionysus, and more. There was so much tangible power in the room; I thought I might pass out. It was Lord Poseidon that spoke out first.

"Usually not so many, if any, of us would show up. But, due to certain people," Zeus shot Percy a look who replied with a sarcastic, two fingered salute and a grin, "and certain circumstances, we have agreed to be more hands on with our children."

Lord Hermes continued from here. "Tessa here is a legacy, a demigod, and one of the Blessed. Every god present who has influenced her life and/or blood legacy shall step forward and give the circumstanced of their influence." I stared wide eyed at all the gods surrounding the pavilion.

Hermes stepped forward when nobody else did and I sighed, Hermes as a dad wouldn't be so bad.

"I have Blessed this child." I deflated a little but kept my attention fixed on the gods.

Hecate stepped forward. "I have Blessed this child."

Athena stepped forward. "I have Blessed this child, as well."

Aphrodite stepped forward and I froze. _No, I refuse to be a child of the_ love _goddess._ Quin chuckled next to me, apparently, I had spoken aloud.

"Oh why not, I Bless this child, too." I groaned, lowly. Quin chuckled, I elbowed him.

Apollo stepped forward and I drew myself up, waiting for him to say he was my father.

"This child is my Legacy." I started in surprise, that kind of made sense.

"My grandpa, he was drummer, in a band, he was your son?" I questioned. Apollo shot me thumbs up.

"I would like to perform a haiku in honor of my awesome genes." He cleared his throat."

"My legacy lives,

Through the blood of Olympus

I really am cool." Apollo stepped back, expecting praise.

"Brother, we have more important matters to attend to," sighed Artemis.

"Right," conceded Apollo.

Zeus stepped forward and my breath caught, there was no way he was my dad.

"This child is my Legacy," I exhaled slowly, slightly relieved. I had the blood of one of the Big three running through my veins. "Your great-great grandma, I believe."

Hades stepped forward and my muscles seized up again, I clutched Quin's arms for balance and he gently took his arm away to wrap it around my waist, effectively keeping me standing.

"This child is my Legacy, your great-great-great-great grandpa, if I remember correctly." I was dangerously close to passing out.

Hermes stepped forward again. "Now, the claiming process will go as usual." The gods vanished in a flash of light that was so bright we all had to avert our eyes. I was puzzled, wouldn't my dad want to stick around so I could talk to him. Everyone was looking at me as if waiting for me to grow a second head. I told Quin as much and he laughed, muttering something about how Janus would be proud of my appearance or something.

Without my noticing when it began, the campfire flared and the courtyard was bathed in a turquoise glow that came from…from me. Everyone was pointing and staring at something above my head. I looked up and caught the sight of a spinning green trident like the one—my thoughts halted. Poseidon? Quin answered for me from beside me, awe clear in his voice.

"Poseidon," he breathed.

I turned to him, eyes wide, and he turned to me. I wanted to look at Percy, seeing as we were apparently half-brother and sister, but, I was afraid he would hate me, or his dad for having another kid when being a child of Poseidon was supposed to be an honor. I was positive I was a letdown for a child of the Big Three. When I finally got up the courage to look at Percy, I was surprised to see him sprinting towards me with a goofy grin on his face.

He barreled into me, sweeping me up into a hug, spinning me around in his arms off the ground. He was laughing and smiling ear to ear; I couldn't help it, I started laughing, too, hugging him back. I buried my face in his shoulder, giddy for the first time that I had a brother.

 _A brother!_ A brother who was a great person and had friends and wouldn't cut me out of his life. If you were to ask me how I knew this, the answer would be that he was telling me this through his hugs and exclamations.

"Guys, I have a sister!" He would yell when people looked at us. A blonde girl came up to us and put her hand on his shoulder. He spun to face her, still hugging her.

"Annabeth! I have a little sister!" I was openly laughing now and smiling until my cheeks hurt.

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain, I noticed." Percy set me down long enough to introduce us.

"Tessa, this is Annabeth the best girlfriend in the world. Annabeth, this is Tessa, the best sister in the world." We both laughed.

"Percy, you've only known me for a day." He swung an arm around me.

"I know you're a good person. It's my talent to read people, tell what they're feeling." Everyone rolled their eyes at him; obviously this was not the case. Nico snorted in disbelief. The intent was clear: _yeah, right_.

Nico put a hand on my shoulder, turning me towards him. Without thinking, I threw my arms around him, caught up in Percy's excitement. He stiffened, but let me hug him. I smiled again and turned my face in.

"I have a brother, a family," I whispered, still not believing it myself. I had always wanted a brother and to know my father. Now, I did. I heard him laugh, well, felt it really. I felt his chest shake with laughter and his arms finally came up and patted my back before wrapping around me. I laughed with him, giving him one squeeze before pulling back. I smiled at him, still floating on a cloud. Suddenly, his brow furrowed.

"I just realized that you have the blood of all of the Big Three in you." I froze; he was right, I did. That scared me, what was I supposed to do. Annabeth heard that and frowned as well.

"I don't think that's ever happened before," she said. Quin's jaw dropped. I mirrored him; I was as good as an experiment. The Big Three had a feud, what would happen when I had to take sides? Quin had apparently had come to the same conclusion.

"Holy fish-sticks," he muttered. I would have rolled my eyes at his saying if I wasn't thinking so much. Holy fish-sticks indeed.

 **HEY, GUYS! So, what do you think? I just kind of had this idea of the nature of Tessa and her blood at war with itself, so I decided to do that with a feud that we can all count on recurring: the brothers. Let me know if you guys want one-shots or a story. Can't promise I will update soon, because school starts tomorrow, so it's going to be harder to write. But, I'll try for you guys! Review please!**

 **-Phoenix**


End file.
